


And So It Goes

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	And So It Goes

It's easy now, to see why it never would have worked, but she still remembers the silly things, the strange things she admired about Cate – how she held her back so erect and proud, the collection of three-piece suits hanging neatly in her closet, the way her slender fingers looked when she typed. She remembers watching Cate, sitting atop a scratchy hotel bedspread and typing on her slim state-of-the art laptop, and she remembers crawling, cat-like, across that bed, and worshipping Cate's bare feet with the perfectly painted toes. She remembers sliding her hands under shirttails and waistcoat, and rubbing Cate's belly button with firm thumbs as the computer landed on the bed with a thump and a little bounce. She remembers the feathery cry, aristocratic and little girlish all at once, and she remembers the tendrils of Cate's hair, the softness of her hand on Miranda's cheek, the tender smile that matched Miranda's Australian sunshine grin. She remembers the slick wet heat and the opening of fleshy pink skin, matted with damp hair. She remembers every taste, every sigh of pleasure from Cate's lips. It's easy now, to see why it never would have worked, but she still remembers.


End file.
